


What He Recalls

by Ggunsailor



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Nußknacker und Mausekönig | Nutcracker and the Mouse King - E. T. A. Hoffmann, Schelkunchik | The Nutcracker, The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, I wanted to write about him because he was so sad in the movie, Mr. Stahlbaum is the Nutrcracker from the original story, Mr. Stahlbaum is the original nutcracker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Mr. Stahlbaum sits by himself on Christmas Eve after Drosselmeyer's party and recollects.





	What He Recalls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cybercitizen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/gifts).



> We just watched the movie again, and I recall someone on Tumblr having a theory that Mr. Stahlbaum was the Nutcracker from the original story.  
> So here's what came of it.

(Takes place after the events of the film)

It's Christmas Eve. The children are all asleep, thoroughly tired from Drosselmeyer's party.

Benjamin sits by himself in his room, in his comfortable chair by the fire. He has a glass of brandy in one hand but he pays it no mind.

Hearing that tune from the music box, it brings back memories. 

Memories he thought he had forgotten. 

He knew where Clara had been, then.

She had gone to that hidden world. The world he had forgotten...

The world he came from.

He thinks back to when he first met Marie.

He had seen her from his perch on Drosselmeyer's desk. And he thought her beautiful.

_"Herr Drosselmeyer, what's this?" Marie picked up the small nutcracker from the desk, studying its slightly ugly features._

_The old man smiled. "Ah, that, my dear, is the Nutcracker Prince, ruler of the Land of Sweets."_

_She laughed. "Him? A prince?"_

_"Why yes, a noblest prince! One that any soldier would wish to follow into battle, that any subject would be proud to call their liege." He took the doll from his charge and held him up to the light. "My apprentice made him himself; carved him from wood."_

_"Your apprentice?" Marie asked, tilting her head in curiosity._

_"Mmm-hmm. Unfortunately, he's away on a mission."_

_"A mission? What sort of mission?"_

_"Never you mind. Now if you'll notice, his jaw is loose. A rather enthusiastic lad at my recent party was too firm with a walnut." He showed it to Marie. "See? His teeth almost fell out!"_

_Marie looked thoughtfully at the Nutcracker. Then she said, "Perhaps I could fix him for you?"_

_"Well, if you think you can, then he's yours." The clockmaker gave him to her. "Take good care of him."_

_Marie looked down at the doll cradled in her arms. A gentle smile appeared. "I will, sir."_

He takes a sip from his glass, the brandy warming his mind as old memories return.

Of waking up to stop the Mouse King and his cronies from attacking Marie, of making their way through the Snowflake Forest, of meeting Sugar Plum and Mother Ginger...

And of the final battle against the Mouse King.

_A mouse gurgled futilely before sliding off the Nutcracker's sword. He then raced as fast as he could through the melee. On his right Mother Ginger swung her whip round and round sending mice flying. Sugar Plum zipped above heads back and forth, zapping the rodents down to size with a "Take this!" and "Take that!" peppered here and there._

_But his sight was set on the battle on the platform above the courtyard: Marie holding her own (but not well) against the Mouse King._

_"I'm coming, Marie!" He shouted. "Hold on!"_

_Marie ducked and swung. "Hurry!" she shouted as her cutlass clashed against the Mouse King's broadsword._

_The seven-foot-tall mouse laughed. "You think you and that walking kitchen tool can stop me? I have the power! The Four Realms are mine!"_

_The Nutcracker chose that moment to grab a spear from a soldier; he used it to pole vault up to the fight and landing onto the Mouse King, chomping down on his sword arm with his formidable choppers._

_"YEOWCH!" The oversized brute bellowed, flinging him off. "So you want to play dirty!" he shouted as the Nutcracker staggered up. "Fine! I'll chew you to pieces once I'm done with you!"_

_Both of them met in a clash of sparks as their blades sang against each other. They fought and fought, with both armies in the courtyard now watching as their leaders battled._

_Then when there was a very slight pause, the Mouse King saw his chance and used his crooked tail to lash at the Nutcracker's eyes. The wooden soldier cried out in pain and then his feet were kicked out from under him._

_Through stinging white, he watched as his adversary raised his broadsword over his head. "Now I'll put you out of MY misery once and for all!" He yelled, his yellow eyes alight with the victory._

_*BONK*! "Ow!"_

_A military boot came out of nowhere and cracked the King on the back of his head. Marie had the second in her other hand ready to throw._

_The Nutcracker saw his chance and took it. He grabbed his saber and thrust upward._

_The rodent coughed, looked down at the weapon in his middle, and then with his great yellow eyes rolling back into his head, fell to the ground._

_The greatest enemy of the Four Realms was dead._

_Uproarious cheers came from the victors as the mice ran to grab their deceased leader and promptly hightailed it out of there._

_The Nutcracker got up from the ground and accepted the swift embrace from Marie. She pulled back t0 say "You saved me!"_

_He smiled. "Well, it's like I told you. We nutcrackers are very loyal."_

_They almost kissed when everything turned black and he passed out..._

He later woke up in his human form in Drosselmeyer's workshop, with his mentor smiling brightly. 

He saw Marie, looking radiant and beautiful.

He had climbed off the table and Drosselmeyer had helped him hobble over to the young girl. They kissed then, her lips soft and warm as rose petals warmed in the sun.

"Papa?"

He starts out of his reverie and turns to see Clara, dressed in her nightgown and robe. She's looking at him thoughtfully.

"Clara." He says, putting down his glass. "What are you doing up?"

"I was getting a glass of water. I saw your door open." She steps in.

He smiles and motions for her. "Come sit."

And she does, cuddling into his lap as she used to when she was little.

Both are silent, and then he asks "Are they still the same?"

She looks at him. "What?"

"The Four Realms."

Her eyes widen. "Father, you know of--"

"Oh, yes, my darling. I'd almost forgotten until we danced in the gazebo." He says "The song brought back memories I'd thought were gone to me."

"...oh, father!" She gasps, burying her face into his neck. 

He holds her close and strokes her hair. "...well?"

"It, it was awful, father. Sugar Plum wanted to control the Realms using Mother's machine."

"Sugar Plum? That's a surprise."

She tells him about everything: Philp, Mother Ginger, Sugar Plum's betrayal, her daring adventures, and how she finally learned to be happy again.

After she finishes her tale, Benjamin takes it all in.

"I'm very proud of you, Clara," he finally says. "You did what no one else could have done. I don't even think I  _myself_ could have."

"So you  _are_ from the Realms?" She asks eagerly.

"Mmm, not exactly." He looks over at the clock. "But that will have to wait for another time."

"What?"

"It's nearly two in the morning of Christmas Day and I have to get your presents under the tree," he says with a wink. "But I promise that I will tell you my story, darling."

She sighs and slips off his lap. "All right, but you promise?"

"Yes." With a grin, he says "Cross my heart and hope to die."

She giggles. "You haven't said that since I was little."

"Indeed. But I will say this: I'm glad you had Philip there to help you."

"I am, too." 

He stands up from his chair. "Now off to bed, Clara. Father Christmas will be here soon."

She reaches up on tiptoe and kisses him on the cheek. "I love you, father."

"And I love you. Good night, my dear."

"Goodnight!" And she's gone.

Benjamin sighs, and then turns to the portrait of his wife.

"Good night, my love," he whispers. "Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to my writing partner Sammy. Check out the fics we've written on their profile and mine.  
> Now, will I write more about Benjamin and Marie's adventures? We'll see.  
> And don't forget to say hi!


End file.
